scp_filesfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP-1269
Item #: SCP-1269 Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: The property where SCP-1269 is located is to remain under the custody of the Foundation. No females 23 years of age or over are to enter the property except for testing purposes. One (1) male researcher is to reside within the property under the guise of the current resident, and is to monitor the behavior of SCP-1269. Description: SCP-1269 is a black, aluminum curbside mailbox, possessing a red flag and a white, plastic post. SCP-1269 stands 1.3m tall, with the mailbox measuring 49.5cm x 15.2cm x 17.7cm, consistent with the T2 mailbox size in the United States. The number ███ is printed on the right side. It lacks any manufacturer's marks, and has minor dents and abrasions, suggesting the object has been present on the same property for some time. Due to the nature of SCP-1269's effect, the object is permanently located in ████████, Massachusetts in front of house number ███ on ███████ Avenue. SCP-1269's anomalous properties will manifest only when a single female 23 years or older (hereafter referred to as "the occupant") resides within the same property as SCP-1269. Approximately two (2) weeks after the occupant moves in, SCP-1269 will start to manifest unaddressed letters every four (4) days. The contents of the letter are romantic in nature, and are targeted towards the occupant of the house. Surveillance within SCP-1269 has shown the letters manifest approximately three (3) seconds after the occupant's mail has been delivered. Exactly three (3) weeks after the appearance of the first letter, SCP-1269's secondary anomalous properties will manifest. Letters will begin appearing daily, with contents becoming increasingly more obsessive and erratic, until the point that letters regress into single sentences. In some occasions, multiple letters will appear within SCP-1269. Additionally, when not under direct supervision of the occupant, SCP-1269 will teleport to a location near the occupant and face them. This location will be partially obstructed, such as behind windows, cracked doors, and shower curtains. Under special circumstances, such as during sleep or when obscured by darkness, SCP-1269 will teleport near the occupant without obstruction. Whether or not the occupant relocates SCP-1269, the object will continue to teleport between a range of one (1) to five (5) times every twelve (12) hours. SCP-1269 will not follow the occupant off the property, and all anomalous properties will cease manifesting after the occupant has either moved or expired. Attempts to remove SCP-1269 from its location have so far been unsuccessful. SCP-1269 will teleport to its original curbside location after one (1) hour of relocation. If attempts are made to replace SCP-1269 with a new mailbox, the mailbox will be teleported away with SCP-1269 appearing in its place. Approximately (3) hours after the disappearance of the new mailbox, it will reappear in a dumpster 25km away behind an abandoned ███████ franchise. Mailboxes recovered so far have all been found in varying amounts of disrepair, within garbage bags, and covered in painted-on words and phrases. Addendum SCP-1269-A: On 07/12/04, D-69124, a male, was moved onto the property with the current test occupant, D-72803, after seven (7) weeks had passed. SCP-1269 stopped teleporting at this time. Three (3) days later, D-69124 disappeared from the property, causing SCP-1269 to resume all anomalous behavior. Two (2) weeks after disappearance, D-69124 was found in similar location as other replacement mailboxes. The subject was found within a large garbage bag with severe bruising and lacerations, an apparently fatal blow to the head, and a lack of hands and lips. See Documents SCP-1269-B for recorded phrasing. Document SCP-1269-A Transcribed below are several letters delivered to D-871523, who temporarily resided within the property of SCP-1269 for testing. 07/21/98 I remember the day, the hour, the infinitesimal sliver of a second when I fell in love with you, realized I loved you and only you, the moment my heart stopped and I lived for you alone. Perhaps it was the way you carried yourself on the tired days, perhaps it was the way your eyes shone when a transient beauty crossed your path; would you understand how I longed to be that butterfly dancing on the afternoon breeze, that small flower struggling through sidewalk cracks, that passing swanlike cloud in the sky, how I longed to be anything that would catch your eye and move your smile? You pass by me each day, never sparing me more than a glance, but for me it is enough to carry me until the next day, as I wait to next catch a glimpse of you and your unearthly beauty, your charming laugh and graceful step. I love the way you dance whenever you walk, I love the way you tilt your head towards the sun, I love everything about you, I love you. 08/09/98 How could anyone describe one as perfect as you, vision of elegance and loveliness? Every action of yours I’ve observed is embodied in the fragility and delicacy of a twirling snowflake, and yet you waltz into eternity with the softest of motion, in perfect rhythm with the air and the world. You are beautiful. Every step, every pause, every breath of yours is a masterwork of the divine. Your presence brightens the world with a light that cannot be compared, you are the flower that nature cannot hope to match. 08/15/98 The color of your eyes reminds me of the depth and expanse of the night sky, a vast dazzling macrocosm of soft velvet and glimmering pinpricks of light. 8/18/98 Do you sing in the shower? If so, I’ve heard you. Such a tenderly beautiful voice matches its owner. 8/21/98 I think of you and nothing but you as the day flows by, I yearn for a faint shimmer of your face as everything darkens to night 8/24/98 The wind was blowing and I thought it whispered your name sadly because that is what my heart is doing please write back I keep thinking of the way your hair shines softly in the evening light, as if each strand is a shaft of purest moonbeams please write 8/26/98 The trees drop their leaves and cry with me as I stand here alone, without you please write xoxoxo My shadow grows longer as if reaching towards you please write xoxoxo I miss the light in your eyes and the harmony of your voice please write xoxoxo Document SCP-1269-B Transcribed below are various phrases written on mailboxes disposed of by SCP-1269. SHE'S MINE SHE'S MINE SHE'S MINE SHE'S MINE YOU CAN'T HAVE HER SHE'S MINE SHE'S MINE FUCK YOU YOU PILE OF PLASTIC AND WOOD SHE IS MY EVERYTHING YOU ARE NOTHING TO HER IT WAS A FLING AND I KNOW IT I'M DOING HER A FAVOR NO NO NO NO NO NO NO YOU CAN'T HAVE HER NO NO NO I WON'T LET YOU NO NO NO NO WHO CARES IF YOUR FLAG IS BIGGER THAN MINE I KNOW SHE DOESN'T CARE SHE ONLY SEES THE GOOD IN PEOPLE AND YOU ARE FULL OF SHIT YOU FUCKER I KNOW SHE LOVES ME IT'S OKAY BABY IT'S OKAY I LOVE YOU TOO AND WE'LL BE TOGETHER FOREVER AND EVER YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A TOOL FOR HER USE BUT I AM MORE I AM HER EVERYTHING AS SHE IS MINE SHE USED YOU SHE USED YOU SHE USED YOU AND NOW YOU'RE WHERE YOU BELONG (see Addendum SCP-1269-A) WHAT IS A MAN BUT A PILE OF SHIT THAT GETS IN THE WAY OF MY LOVE HOW CAN SHE EVER LOVE YOU WHEN YOU'RE SO EASILY BROKEN SHE NEVER EVEN LET YOU TOUCH HER I SAW THE WAY SHE LOOKED AT YOU WITH HATRED AND NOW SHE WILL LOVE ME FOREVER SCP Reading Category:Euclid Category:Series II